The present invention relates to tryptoline derivatives and related compounds having kinase inhibitory activity, as well as their therapeutic, diagnostic, and medical uses.
Bruton agammaglobulinemia tyrosine kinase (Btk or BTK) is a cytoplasmic kinase in the Tec family. Btk plays an important role in the development and regulation of lymphoid, myeloid, and mast cell lineages, such as by activating the B-cell receptor (BCR) signaling pathway, mediating cytokine receptor signaling, and participating in mast cell activation. However, activation or overactivation of Btk can contribute to or promote numerous diseases, including B-cell malignancies (e.g., Hodgkin's lymphoma, non-Hodgkin lymphoma, or chronic lymphocytic leukemia), inflammatory or autoimmune disorders (e.g., rheumatoid arthritis, systemic lupus erythematosus, or multiple sclerosis), and mast cell malignancies (e.g., pancreatic insulinoma). Thus, there is a need for new compounds that inhibit Btk and treatment methods using such compounds.